


The Howling Commando

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Request from anon on tumblr: "tony organises a Halloween party and fem!reader goes dressed in a howling commandos uniform and Steve and Bucky are just: 'error. Supersoldier.exe has stopped working'"





	The Howling Commando

When Tony announced that the annual Halloween party would be a mandatory costume party most of the team just groaned in exasperation, but y/n just had a giddy smile on her face. She had the perfect costume in mind as she quickly finished her coffee and hurried from the room.

A week later the party floor of the tower is packed with people dressed in costumes. Steve and Bucky are sitting at the bar, each nursing a beer. The alcohol had no effect on them but it felt nice to at least pretend it could. "Have you seen y/n yet?" Steve asked Bucky as he took a sip of beer.

Bucky shakes his head in denial before asking, "Have you?" to which Steve also shakes his head. "That's weird, she should have been here by now. She knows Tony is gonna be upset if any of us miss tonight. Maybe one of us should give her a call and see what's taking so long?"

Before the blond can answer, a familiar redhead sidles up to them. "If you boys are looking for your girl you might wanna take a look at the door," Nat says with a coy smile before turning her head to the bartender to order a drink.

Confused, the supersoldiers do as instructed and almost drop their jaws on the floor in shock. At the entrance to the room, y/n stands in a costume very reminiscent of their old Howling Commandos uniforms. She was clad in soft brown leather army boots, tight khaki colored trousers, and a low-cut navy blue coat. There was also a rifle strapped to her back that was most likely real but sparkled with enough newness to fool the party-goer into thinking it was a prop. It didn't look as if she had a top on underneath but it was difficult to tell from so far away. Her perfectly styled hair shined in the low lighting as she made her way towards the bar. Once she was close enough the boys could see she had done a bronze smokey eyeshadow to make the color in her own e/c eyes pop, and paired it with their favorite shade of vibrant red.

She was absolutely gorgeous and neither of them could take their eyes off of her as she approached them. Their jaws were still hanging on the floor by the time that she reached them. "Good evening boys. Now what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?" y/n asked with a flirty wink as she appraised their own costumes; Bucky had gone for an old-school mobster in a black suit with a red vest, pocket square and carnation tucked into the lapel and two shoulder holsters; while Steve had gone for a pirate captain with black leather pants, black boots, white puffy shirt, blue coat with gold trim, black pirate hat, eyepatch and a red macaw stuffie on his shoulder.

As if moving on a string, Steve turns to flag down the bartender and orders y/n's favorite drink before turning back to her. Seeing the glazed look on both men's faces y/n lets out a small giggle, bringing them out of their stupor.

"You look gorgeous doll," Bucky stammers out, his gaze roaming up and down her outfit.

"Absolutely breathtaking," Steve agrees with a matching lovestruck smile.

"Thanks, fellas, you two look quite dashing yourselves," y/n giggles again before accepting her drink from the bartender and plopping down on the seat between the supersoldiers.

The next hour goes by excruciatingly slow for Bucky and Steve. Despite them wanting nothing more than to take their girl back to their apartment and show her just how much they love her choice of outfit, they had promised her they would at least try to socialize. Not exactly an easy feat when they were struck dumb every time she winked at them or sent one of her sultry smiles across the room before going back to her conversation.

They were so distracted that they didn't notice Tony joining them until he spoke, a glass of whiskey in hand, "As entertaining as watching you two lovesick puppies is, I think it might be time to shut this lovefest down."

Steve and Bucky look at him with matching expressions of confusion and slight annoyance. Tony sighs deeply as he rolls his eyes before continuing in a bored voice, "Everyone can see the way you stare at y/n. If it weren't for the fact that she probably insisted on staying a while you would have dragged her off long ago. So I, being the gracious host, am giving you an early pass to get your girl and get out of here, so long as you promise to wait until you are safely in your quarters before doing something I would do," Tony smirks before sauntering away.

As soon as the boys regain their senses they scramble from their chairs and hurry across the room. Y/n is busy chatting with Wanda when out of nowhere Bucky slings her over his shoulder and starts towards the elevator. "Sorry!" y/n calls to a hysterically giggling Wanda as the elevator door shut and carries the trio back to the safety of their floor. One thing was certain, this party was far from over...


End file.
